Locker Room Spying
by korrasworld
Summary: A storm leaves the Fire Ferrets and a few other pro-bending teams, including the Wolf Bats, stranded at the arena. Things get interesting when a hole leading to the women's locker room is used for perverted purposes. While trying to discover the culprit, the four friends find time to hang out and have fun. This takes place during book one. Masami, Makorra, & Tahnorra
1. A Rainy Day

It was a dreery day in Republic City. Rain was pouring out of the puffy gray clouds. It all started off as a small drizzle, but it escalated to a full on storm before too long. The streets had flooded, and it was dangerous to be outside. Korra, Mako, and Bolin were too busy practicing to even realize it was storming!

The arena's gym had been overbooked, so there were a few teams there. Unfortunately, the Wolf Bats happened to be one of those teams. Korra could feel Tahno's eyes burning into her. She already taught the waterbender a lesson last time she had seen him at Narook's. Korra couldn't help but smirk as she remembered the girlish shriek that had come from Tahno that night. Unfortunately the thought had distracted Korra from practice. She was snapped back into reality by being pelted with a large rock.

"What was that," Mako teased.

"We've been at it for awhile. Let's take a break," Bolin suggested.

"Yeah! I could use a break." Korra started walking to the girls locker room.

Tahno watched the avatar walk out of the gym. Mako noticed this. Tahno gave Mako a bad vibe. Of course they weren't friends considering they competed against each other, but Mako didn't just feel competition going on between them. Maybe it was the way Tahno was always watching Korra. It just made him look suspicious!

"What's up with that creep always watching Korra," Mako questioned.

"Ever since that night at Narook's he's been watching her," Bolin replied

Tahno walked out of the gym towards the locker rooms. Mako had his suspisions. He told Bolin that he was going to take a break in the locker room. Bolin decided to practice bending rocks at the nets. He knew Mako was going to make sure Tahno didn't do anything foul play.

Mako creeped towards the locker rooms. Tahno was no where to be seen. He opened the door to the men's locker room. Mako was relieved to see Tahno fixing his hair. Mako subtly headed for the showers. Tahno smirked. He went to the bathroom stall that he had secretly been headed for. He knew Mako might follow him, though. Tahno had a peep hole in one of the stalls that gave him a great view of the girls locker room. More importantly, Korra was in perfect view. To Tahno's discontent she was still dressed.

Korra loved having the entire locker room to herself. She wasn't a fond of getting naked in front of a bunch of people. Korra's back was turned towards Tahno's wandering eyes. She removed her baby blue tank top followed by her light blue bra with dark blue lace. Tahno was upset that she was faced the other way. That is until she removed her pants. She was wearing a tiny baby blue g-string. He wasn't expecting that at all! The all-mighty avatar was in a g-string. She bent over to take her boots off causing Tahno to melt. She removed her panties and got into the hot bubble bath. Tahno was dissappointed that he didn't get to see her breasts.

Tahno heard the shower turn off and quickly collected himself. He snuck out of the stall and out of the men's locker room. He walked back to the gym, and got back to practicing pro-bending.

Mako stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. He was ready to get back to practice right after he used the bathroom. Mako happened to step in the stall that Tahno was previously in. He immediately noticed the hole in the wall. His curiosity got the best of him, and he peeked through it. The image in front of him made his face turn extrremely red. Korra was laying in a bath, rubbing soap on her smooth buff arms. Her breasts were completely showing. He quickly pulled his face away from the mysterious hole. He was stunned until he snapped himself back into reality. How would Mako be able to look Korra in the eyes without remembering this now? He went on to using the bathroom, then walked back to the gym.

"Hey bro! Korra ready yet?" Bolin asked Mako.

"Ummm.. I.. uh.. Nope, haven't seen her!" Mako answered, clearly flustered.

Bolin didn't seem to notice his brother acting weird. He simply suggested that they start without Korra. The two brothers sparred.

Korra slowly stood up, and grabbed a towel. After wrapping the towel around her body she walked out of the women's locker room over to the laundry room. She started putting her dirty training clothes into the machine. She walked back to the locker room to grab her bag.

"Go tell Korra to hurry up. She's been in there for half an hour!" Bolin complained.

"Why don't you go tell her?" Mako suggested.

"Because I need all the practicing I can get! No breaks for me."

"Fine."

Mako knocked on the door to the women's locker room. He felt nervous. The door opened revealing Korra in a non-revealing towel.

"Whatcha need city boy?" Korra questioned.

"Umm.. I.. Bolin.. and I.. are waiting for you. Almost ready?" Mako answered.

"Yep. Just doing the laundry."

"Oh.. do you need some help?"

"Yeah. How do these laundry machines work?" Korra asked pointing towards the machine containing the Fire Ferrets dirty clothing.

"Just press this button. Now let it alone for an hour, then hang the clothes on this line." Mako said showing Korra what to do.

"What?! An hour?!" Korra yelled.

"What's wrong, Korra?!" Mako asked confused.

"All of my clothes are in there," Korra said a little embarrassed.

Mako couldn't help but chuckle. Korra's angry pouty face just made it funnier to him.

"You don't have any clothes at all?"

"Well.. there's this outfit Asami got me.." She said disgustedly.

"Great! Put it on and we'll practice."

Korra went to the locker room to put on the outfit that she hated. Asami had bassically forced Korra to go shopping with her. She slid on the royal blue shirt. It looked like her regular shirt except darker colored, and it showed her toned stomach. Then, she slid on the red pair of baggy pants that looked the same as her others except they were red and less baggy. Then, she threw on her boots and fur pelt.

Korra walked towards the gym. She felt uncomfortable in the shirt, and she thought the pants were odd looking. Although according to Asami it was the "in style". She was suprised to see that the same teams that were at the gym earlier hadn't left. She was also disgusted to see Tahno not-so-subtly checking her out.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Korra snarled as she walked past Tahno.

"Korra! Guess what!" Bolin screached

"What is it, Bo'?" Korra curiously asked.

"We're all flooded in. You know what that means.. Sleepover!"

"That's sweet, but I think I can make it through a little bit of harmless water." Korra chuckled.

"No one's going anywhere, Korra. The city council issued a warning telling everyone to stay put." Mako interrupted.

"Well.. ok. Anything fun planned, Bolin?"

"For now, we can use all the extra practice we can get!" Bolin said optimistically.

"Alright. Who's down for a sparring match?" Korra challenged.

"I'll take you up on that, uh-vatar." Tahno interrupted.

"Bring it on pretty boy. I can take you down anytime."

"Oh really? How about we go find a private place then?" Tahno whispered seductively.

"I didn't mean it like that! You wanna fight or what?" Korra scowled.

"I don't think you'll put up much of one, but let's go. Water only; no cheating, uh-vatar."

Mako glared at Tahno as he got into his fighting stance. He thought it was innapropriate that he was flirting with Korra. He looked at Korra's stance. It was perfect. She was an amazing bender. He looked over at Bolin who was cheering for Korra, then turned back to Korra to watch the action.

Tahno sent a water whip towards Korra, who turned it into ice, freezing Tahno's hand. Tahno quickly melted the ice then threw the water to the ground and refroze it. He slid under Korra grabbing her leg. Korra fell with a thud; she made no hesitation to get up. She bent a puddle towards Tahno, who blocked it and launched himself at the avatar. Korra was knocked down again. She kicked Tahno in the head while getting back up then proceeded to bend several ice spikes towards Tahno. The spikes perfectly pinned Tahno to the ground by his clothes.

"I win." Korra bragged.

"Lucky shot, uh-vatar." Tahno smirked.

Korra melted the ice spikes and put a small towel over her shoulder. It was starting to get late. Korra was pretty tired from all of the training and sparring. Mako noticed Korra yawn and knew she was tired. Korra stretched her arms out above her head. She wasn't looking forward to sleeping on Mako and Bolin's couch. She liked to have privacy while she slept. She just prayed to the spirits that neither of them snored.

"So I guess I'm sleeping on the couch, right?" Korra asked.

"I'll take the couch. You can have my bed tonight." Mako offered.

"Okay. I'm gonna go take a bath. Can you guys put the laundry on the line for me?"

"Ummm.. yeah.. I.. Bolin.. we can do that.. yeah." Mako stuttered immediately thinking of earlier when he saw Korra's breasts.

Korra walked towards the locker room. Tahno headed that way, too. He wanted to get another sneak peak of the naked avatar. Korra turned around to see Tahno behind her.

"What? Are you stalking me now?" She glared.

"Just using the bathroom, uh-vatar." Tahno replied calmly.

Korra parted ways and went into the locker room. Tahno watched her walk in, then walked to the men's locker room. He looked around to see a few fellow probenders. He cassually went into his special bathroom stall. He looked through the hole to see that Korra was already in the bath washing her beautiful brown hair. He wanted to be over there scrubbing her body for her.

Mako was taking the clean damp clothing from the laundry machine. He threw Korra's into a seperate basket. Then, he thought for a bit. He looked around to make sure nobody was watching him. He looked through Korra's clothes and found what he was looking for, but he was suprised. A g-string? He never would have guessed that Korra would wear that kind of underwear. He heard the door opening and quickly put them back in Korra's basket. Korra walked in in a baby blue thin, curve-hugging robe.

"Hey, Korra! Uhh.. laundry's finished. It just needs to dry." He said innocently.

"Thanks, Mako. I'm going to bed, though. See you tomorow."

"I'll come with you. I'm pretty sleepy myself. Hopefully the rain will let up soon."

'"You're telling me. Tenzin probablly called out ten search parties for me by now knowing him." Korra said annoyed.

"He'll understand. No one should be out in a storm like this."

Korra and Mako walked passed everyone up to the bending brothers' apartment where Bolin was waiting for them. He greeted them excitedly holding up some games for them to play.

"Who's up for a game of truth or dare?" Bolin challenged.

"I might be tired, but I can't say no to a challenge." Korra boldly stated.

"I guess I'm in, too." Mako sighed.

"Mako, truth or dare?" Bolin stared with excitement burning in his eyes.

Mako thought a bit before replying, "Truth."

"Who do you think is prettier- Korra, Asami, or Tahno?" Bolin joked. Korra and Mako blushed.

"What- I- I- ummm... Well not Tahno."

"Okay that brings it to Asami versus Korra. I personally vote for Korra." Bolin said sweetly in a friendly way. Korra smiled.

"Well thanks, Bolin." Korra chuckled.

"Now for your answer, Mako!" Bolin said impatiently.

"I'm with Asami!" Mako started to get frustrated. It reminded him that he had feelings for both Asami and Korra.

"That wasn't the question, big bro." Bolin retorted.

"I'm going to bed." Mako sighed.

Bolin began to mimic a chicken "bawking" and clucking. Korra laughed at this. Mako was deffinitley fun to mess with. Mako's face got red with frustration.

"Calm down, city boy." Korra stated.

"You guys are so immature! Grow up." Mako said angrily.

"You grow up!" Korra retorted. Mako and Korra began to verbally fight while Bolin listened intently.

"I can't spend the night near you!" Mako yelled.

"No problem, I was just about to leave!" Korra yelled back. She stormed off leaving an angry Mako and a disappointed Bolin. He was expecting a sparring match between the two. Bolin gave Mako a "You're a jerk" look.

"I'm going to bed before I go insane, Bo." Mako sighed.

"What about Korra?" Bolin asked worriedly.

"She's probably just cooling off in the gym. She'll come up later when she's ready." Mako said assuringly. Bolin agreed, and got off to bed along with his brother. Mako slept on the couch since he already told Korra she could have his bed.

Korra stormed down to the gym. When she got there she was annoyed that everyone else had chosen to sleep there. She tiptoed towards the locker room. She decided to crash in there for the night instead of doing something reckless. Korra was sneaking through a mess of sleeping people. Out of no where an arm shot upand grabbed Korra's leg causing her to scream. Everyone immediately jumped up.

"Hahaha. Got you, uh-vatar." Tahno smirked. His team mates laughed, but the others gave him dirty looks for disrupting their sleep. They all immediately went back to sleep.

"I'm not in the mood, Tahno." Korra stated with a serious look. He walked beside her as she kept walking.

"Did that street rat make you mad again?" Tahno asked in a voice that showed he didn't really care.

"Not that it's any of your business. It's fine. I'm just gonna sleep in the locker room, so I don't have to deal with him." Korra sighed.

"Well you might as well at least come sleep with the rest of us instead of being a loner."

"Yeah... I guess. I don't really care. I just need to sleep." The two benders went back to the gym where they parted ways. Korra slept close to the stairs leading to Mako and Bolin's apartment so they wouldn't worry about her in the morning. She decided Mako wouldn't worry anyway. He was so confuzing; one minute he likes her, and the next minute he's a jerk.

"Wow. I just had to fall for him. So many guys in this city, yet I fall for a jerk." Korra thought to herself. She did have feelings for him, but she didn't know if they would stay much longer. He acted like a total jerk sometimes, but other times he could be the nicest guy ever. He showed care for her a lot. She was done thinking about Mako. Korra shut her eyes and drifted in to a peaceful sleep. She couldn't wait much longer for this storm to end.


	2. Busted!

A boom of thunder awakened Mako. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. It was hard to believe it was still storming. The rain was nonstop. Bolin walked into the room, looking at his brother.

"Hey bro. You seen Korra?" Bolin asked.

"Isn't she in my bed? I slept on the couch, so she would have a bed!" Mako complained.

"Maybe she's still mad about the argument."

"Well she can get over it. I swear she can be so stubborn!" Mako said irritably.

Tahno and Korra had been practicing against each other for the last hour. Korra loved a good sparring partner even if it was a pretty boy like Tahno. Tahno and Korra were pretty evenly matched in water bending.

"Let's head to the arena to practice," Tahno motioned.

"Why? What's wrong with the gym?" Korra gave Tahno a suspicious glare.

"It's too crowded. I need more space to kick your butt!"

"Heh! Bring it on pretty boy!" Korra scoffed.

Tahno and Korra headed for the open space of the arena. The arena was so different without all of the fans. Korra looked around; she couldn't believe how empty it was when no one was there. The two benders emerged to the platform.

"Bring it on little girl." Tahno teased giving Korra a competitive glare.

Mako and Bolin went to the gym where all of the other stranded probenders were practicing. Mako scoped the gym for Korra, so he could yell at her for not taking his bed last night. Mako became worrisome when he looked around for the third time and didn't spot Korra- or Tahno! He had a bad feeling about this. He didn't trust Tahno one bit. That smug look in his eye to that seductive tone he used on Korra. It made him sick just thinking about him being alone with Korra. Before he drew any conclusions he decided to see if he could find Korra. He knocked on the door to th women's locker room.

"Korra, you in there?" Mako asked. There was no answer, so he moved to the laundry room and peeked inside the door. Not a trace of Korra! Then, when he was starting to freak out he heard Tahno and Korra getting closer arguing about who won the fight. Mako panicked and ran into the locker room, not realizing he had went through the wrong door.

"No way. I knocked you down first, so I won!" Korra growled.

"If you say so uh-vatar." Tahno seductively replied.

Mako was annoyed. He didn't like Korra spending time with Tahno- ALONE. He needed to cool off with a shower. Mako was definitely tired or he would have realized he was in the wrong room. Ten minutes into his shower Mako heard the door swing open. Korra hated when other girls were in the locker room. She didn't like to be seen naked. She sighed at the sound of running water. She took her clothes off anyway, completely unaware that Tahno was in the room across from her looking at her through a peep hole. She stepped into the shower to Tahno's discontent. Mako was washing the soap off of his naked body when he heard the other shower kick on. He decided that was his chance to get out of there. He wasn't comfortable being naked in front of the other probenders. Some of them had questionable sexual orientations. He wasn't too sure about Tahno. Mako stepped out of the shower causing Tahno's eyes to become as wide as saucers. He averted his eyes with disgust. He knew straight off that Mako wasn't in there on purpose. He clearly didn't have it in him to purposely go into the girl's locker room!

Mako wrapped a towel around his waist. He became worried when he looked around. The room was shaped somewhat differently than what he thought it originally was. Then his stomach sunk ten feet when he saw Korra's clothes on the floor. Sure enough Korra was in the shower. He recognized that face anywhere even if it was distorted from the shower window. His stomach sunk even lower when the water suddenly turned off. He ran back towards the bathroom stalls, tripping halfway there. Korra exited the shower. Luckily for Mako she was faced the opposite way of him. He quickly hid behind the shower.

Tahno snickered at the situation. He didn't like sharing, though. Mako got a perfect view of Korra's big yet firm butt when she bent over to grab her clean clothes. Tahno was the jealous type. Korra's body was for his eyes only in his sick twisted mind. Mako closed his eyes. Korra was attractive, but he just wasn't a pervert. Especially to one of the most amazing girls he knew of. He stayed hidden, but unfortunately Tahno had a plan. Korra got dressed then she headed for Mako and Bolin's apartment. Mako slowly opened his eyes and let out a relieved sigh. He was shocked when he saw the recognizable gray eye looking through the hole. He acted smug as he slowly looked away. After a few seconds the eye disappeared from the hole. Mako was filled with anger. He immediately thought of Korra. Tahno was watching her shower! Mako needed a plan and fast. The firebender threw on his clothes then looked around for a vent. He was pleased to see one.

"Let's see where this takes me," Mako said to himself sceptically.

Tahno quickly exited the locker room. He casually stood in the hallways between the two locker rooms waiting for the firebender. After five minutes without seeing him exit the room Tahno became suspicious. He looked around before entering the girls locker room. He knew he might get busted so he brought something with him that would excuse him.

"Faster! Before he leaves!" Mako exclaimed to Korra and Bolin.

"I can't believe that creep made a peep hole to the girls locker room!" Bolin said angrily.

Korra stayed quiet. She couldn't believe it. All this time when she thought she was alone that creep was watching her! To think she was actually trying to be friends with him, too! The three benders reached the locker rooms. They silently waited for Tahno to show up. The girls locker room door swung open. Tahno was shocked to see the three benders there; they all looked furious.

"What the hell were you thinking!? You were watching Korra, weren't you?" Mako fumed. Fire formed at his fists, and his eyes looked fierce.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You must have me mistaken for somebody else," Tahno stated very convincingly.

Mako thought hard. He really didn't get a clear view of the eye, but it looked like Tahno's. It was hard to argue with Tahno's answer, though. He sounded like he was being sincere.

"Then explain what you were doing in the girl's locker room," Mako demanded.

"I was simply returning one of the uh-vatar's shirts that I found in the laundry machine. See, I was getting ready to do my laundry when I saw Korra's shirt stuck at the bottom of the machine," Tahno smoothly lied.

Mako wasn't sure. He gave Tahno a skeptical look. He wasn't quite buying his story yet.

Noticing Mako's look, Tahno demanded, "Go look in the locker room if you don't believe me! It's sitting on the sink counter in a basket."

Korra walked in the door to the locker room. Sure enough there was her shirt right where Tahno said it would be. She walked back out and confirmed that Tahno was telling the truth. Mako was still curious as to who was peeking if it wasn't Tahno. He still wasn't sure if he could trust the silver-eyed waterbender either.

"So how did you come across this peeping tom?" Tahno questioned, raising his brow.

Mako's face slightly blushed. He didn't think about that. He couldn't just tell everyone that he was in the women's locker room. So, he just said the first thing that popped into his head.

"I was in the locker room, walking past the bathroom stalls," Mako paused. "..and I just happened to see through the crack of that stall. I noticed someone crouching beside the toilet, facing the wall," He continued. "Well I went to take a shower, and the more I thought on it I decided it looked suspicious. So of course I went back to take a closer look. When I did I saw the hole, and when I looked through it I could see a perfect view into the girls side of the locker room!" Mako explained.

Mako felt bad for lying, but he didn't want Korra to think he was some kind of creep. Korra, Bolin and Tahno stayed silent for a moment. They were all thinking hard. Mako looked over at Korra. He couldn't tell if she was furious, embarrassed, or scared. Maybe she was feeling all of those emotions. He couldn't blame her; she must feel so violated. He knew then that he would not just give up on finding the culprit. He was going to get to the bottom of this no matter what!

**Please review! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it! Sorry that this chapter was so short; I'll try to make chapter three longer. :)**


	3. Night Out

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! I've been working on my other story because I got writer's block for a bit on this story. Please review, and let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions!**

The rain was finally starting to let up. The streets of Republic City were too flooded for any Satomobiles to be out, but at least people could leave their homes

now. The probending arena became more and more empty as time passed by. The benders were glad that they could finally leave.

"Mako, Korra! Wake up!" Bolin yelled with excitement.

"What is it, Bo'?" Mako groaned.

Mako slowly lifted his head off of his pillow. Korra was awake but couldn't bring herself to open her eyes due to the blinding sunlight that came through the big window.

"The rain finally stopped," Bolin replied.

"Finally. I've had enough of training for awhile," Korra tiredly complained.

The avatar stood up with excitement. She stretched her arms out in an effort to wake herself up. Mako was checking her out until he realized what he was doing. He quickly looked over to see a smug grin on Bolin's face. Mako blushed as his features became angry. He hated when Bolin teased him.

"Well, I guess I'd better go get some airbending training in," Korra sighed. She was tired of training, but she knew it was all part of being the avatar. She put her dirty clothing into her gym bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"I'd better get a hold of Asami before she starts freaking out," Mako also sighed.

"That sounds boring you two. Why don't we do something fun?" Bolin suggested.

"Like what?" Korra was interested in having some fun. She wanted to get her mind off of the locker room incident.

"Let's all go out tonight! We can go to that new club that just opened up," Bolin smiled. "I bet I can pick up a few ladies there, too," He added smugly.

"I'm in!" The avatar immediately agreed. "I could use some fun."

"Guys- you have to be twenty-one to get into that club," Mako scorned.

"I've got that covered," Bolin simply stated not going into detail.

"Bolin, this is a bad idea," Mako lectured.

"Chill out, city boy," Korra had a smug smile on her face. "Everything will be fine."

Mako sighed and had an irritated look on his face. Footsteps sounded from the gym below the fire ferrets.

"Hey, sweetie! Are you up there? It's Asami," The three benders heard Asami say.

Mako entered the gym along with Korra and Bolin. He gave Asami a peck on the cheek.

"Hey! It's good to see you," Mako smiled.

Korra silently gagged to herself. She was getting sick of the way Mako treated her. It was time for Korra to stop throwing herself at the firebender. She was definitely ready to have fun tonight now. She decided that she'd might as well make Mako jealous while she's at it. She smiled at the thought.

"It's good to see you, too! I missed you," Asami rested her head in her boyfriends chest causing Korra to become more aggravated.

"Asami, you've got to come clubbing with us tonight," Bolin invited.

"Yeah! That sounds exciting," Asami accepted.

"Great! Now that everyones going we need to disguise ourselves to look like we're at least twenty-one," Bolin rubbed his chin then looked at his fingers. "That's it!" Bolin went up to the apartment. Korra, Mako, and Asami gave each other questioning looks. Bolin returned with a fake beard attached to his chin.

"Wow. It looks so real," Korra gawked.

"That's nice, Bolin, but I've got a better idea," Asami said encouragingly. "Let's go shopping and get our hair done. We'll totally look like adults!"

"That's an awesome idea! Let's do it," Bolin became excited.

Korra silently sighed. She knew that Asami was right, though. There was no way they could pass for twenty-one with their regular looks.

"Follow me. I'll drive us to some clothing stores first. Then, we can get our hair done," Asami started walking towards the car along with Korra, Mako, and Bolin.

After arriving to the store everyone looked around at the variety of clothing. Korra knew exactly what she was looking for. She already owned a skirt that she was ready to wear for the first time. The avatar wanted to blow Mako's mind. She looked around for a revealing- but not too revealing- shirt. Asami was in the dress section. She was browsing through a few revealing dresses that she normally wouldn't wear. Mako looked for something that would match his scarf well. He just wanted something casual yet "clubby." Bolin wanted to stand out. He looked through a variety of colors.

After everyone finished shopping they decided not to show each other their new outfits until that night. They figured it would be even more exciting that way. They put their bags in the car as Asami drove to the beauty salon.

"Korra, you should get your makeup done with me! It'll be fun, and that way people won't recognize you," Asami smiled.

Korra thought about it for a second. She was right- again. Korra knew that if people recognized her as the avatar that they would know she's too young.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds good," Korra replied in her most convincing tone.

Mako and Bolin sat in the hair styling area. Korra and Asami went to the makeup section.

"Hello ladies. How can I help you today?" The woman in charge of makeup asked.

"I'd like a dark eye look, and a bright pinkish lip color," Asami stated.

"Alright. And you?" The woman looked at Korra.

"I want something that will keep people from easily recognizing me. Just don't make it crazy," Korra answered.

The woman did the two girls' makeup while Mako and Bolin were having their hair styled.

"All done! Do you like it?" The woman asked Asami.

"Yes it looks great! It's exactly what I wanted. Thank you," Asami smiled. She headed back towards the hair styling area to have her hair styled and trimmed.

"Your turn!" The woman said to Korra.

After another hour they all were finished at the beauty salon. When they saw each other they were all shocked. Everyone looked great. Korra had her hair down. Mako never knew her hair was so long and thick. He couldn't help but stare at Korra. She was so beautiful.

'No! Stop thinking like that. You're with Asami you dumb ass!' Mako thought to himself. He quickly looked away from Korra.

"We all look great! Wow," Asami admired. "Your hair looks amazing, Korra!"

"Thanks," Korra blushed at the compliment.

"Ok it's 4:30. Everyone go get ready! We'll meet at the arena and leave for the club at 6:00," Bolin explained. He hadn't told them the entire plan, though.

"I'll see you guys soon," Korra waved as she began to walk to Air Temple Island.

"See ya," Bolin smiled.

Asami headed for her fathers mansion after dropping Mako and Bolin off at the arena.

Korra snuck into her room as soon as she arrived to the island. She didn't want Tenzin to see her hair and makeup, or he would know that something was up. After successfully sneaking to her room, Korra took her new shirt out of the bag that it came in. She lightly spritzed herself with a homemade perfume that she loved the smell of. Then, she slid on a skimpy silver colored thong and her bindings. She looked at the mirror with an unimpressed look before removing the bindings and replacing them with a push-up bra. She was definitely going all out tonight! She carefully slid her new shirt on making sure she didn't mess up her hair or makeup. Then she slid on the skirt that she had never had the confidence to wear- until now. Her shirt was baby blue and short sleeved; it cut off above her stomach, showing how toned Korra was. The skirt consisted of the same fur she always wore, but instead of the long baggy pants she usually wore there was a very short baby blue skirt that matched her shirt. To top it all of Korra fastened a blue necklace around her neck and threw on her regular boots. The outfit was perfect for Korras curvacious body. The skirt showed off her plump yet firm butt, and the shirt showed off her toned stomach and arms. Her makeup consisted of black eyeliner, brown eye shadow, and red lipstick. Korra felt very confident; she knew she looked great, and she saw Mako not-so-subtly staring at her earlier. She smiled and headed for the arena sneakily.

Asami entered her large house. She walked into her vanity room. Asami pulled out her dress and bit her bottom lip. The dress was pretty scandalous. It was black with no sleeves. It had a small dark purple bow at the top in the chest area. Asami put the dress on. It hugged her body and showed off her delicate petite figure. She was worried about the length a bit. It covered slightly below her butt. She admired herself in the mirror and smiled. She put on the new pair of shoes she bought. They were simple and black. Finally, she threw on a pink jeweled necklace and a black-jeweled bracelet. She brushed her hair to make it wavy instead of curly. Then, she put her new hair clip in. She headed for her car to go to the arena.

Mako and Bolin entered their apartment and just chilled for a bit. When it was 5:00 they threw on their new clothing. Mako wore a casual black and red suit with red shoes and his signature red scarf. He flossed his teeth and combed his hair before smiling at his reflection. Bolin's outfit was definitely good for clubbing. It was black, lime green, and neon green with black shoes. He played with his fake beard and then headed for the outside of the arena with Mako to wait for Korra and Asami.

Asami drove up and stepped out of the car. Mako stood there mouth agape.

"Hey! You guys look great!" Asami complimented.

"You.. wow.. I- uh," Mako stuttered.

"You look great, Asami," Bolin smiled.

Asami's eyes widened. Mako and Bolin followed her eyes behind them. It was Korra walking their way. Asami suddenly didn't feel nervous about her dress being too revealing.

"Korra! You look hot, girl!" Asami complimented sincerely.

"You do too!" Korra returned the compliment.

Mako was speechless. He could feel his face reddening at the sight of Korra. She looked amazing. Everything about her was flawless- her hair, her makeup, her body... His eyes caught her breasts then. The image of Korra's bare breasts in the bath tub flashed into his mind.

'I said stop thinking like that- damn it!' Mako cursed at himself silently.

"Someone's getting laid tonight," Bolin joked.

"Who knows," Korra chuckled.

Mako's head immediately shot up. Was she serious? He didn't want her to have sex with some stranger. He knew now that he would have to keep an eye on Korra tonight. He definitely didn't mind watching her. She looked great.

"Okay guys. There may be one thing that I failed to mention," Bolin twiddled his thumbs.

"Wait, what?" Mako glared at his brother.

"Now it's no big deal. We kinda have to sneak in. There are always a few bouncers in the front. I know a way in through the back, though. Don't worry!" Bolin assured.

Mako sighed. He decided he could use a little bit of rebellion. The four teenagers hopped into the car.

"Shotgun!" Bolin yelled.

'Oh no. I have to sit next to her. Stay calm, Mako. You're with Asami.' Mako thought to himself. 'Oh wow she smells amazing- No! Stop this Mako.'

"Make a turn here," Bolin instructed Asami.

Asami parked the car. They walked towards the back of the club. Bolin held a finger to his mouth to signal for them to be quiet. He gently opened the squeaky door and held it for the other three. They quickly ducked in then followed Bolin.

"We're here!" Bolin announced.

They all looked around in awe. The club was huge! The multicolored lights flashed in a way that the four friends had never seen before.

"This music is pretty weird," Korra noted out loud.

"Yeah, but it's pretty catchy," Bolin agreed.

"Man, this place is packed! Why am I just now coming here?" Mako was impressed.

"I know, right! This is gonna be a fun night," Asami's eyes wandered around the extravagant club.

"I heard this place has some rad cactus juice," Korra said as she looked at the bar.

"Let's stay away from the alcohol, Korra. How about I get you a nice glass of leechy juice," Bolin was surprised that Korra wanted to drink. He didn't mind if she did, but he knew he could at least try to discourage her.

"Well I guess if you're paying," Korra laughed. She knew Bolin was probably right.

Mako and Asami tagged along. A lot of guys checked Asami and Korra out. Mako held Asami closer to him to show that she was taken even though he knew he wanted to hold Korra instead. They all sat on bar stools and ordered their nonalcoholic drinks.

"Uh-vatar?" Korra turned around to see Tahno.

"What are you doing here, pretty boy?" Korra asked her new somewhat friend.

Tahno smugly smiled that seductive smile. He was starting to like the avatar's pet name for him. He scooted a bar stool beside of Korra and sat down. He subtly checked Korra out. He had to keep suspicions low about the locker room incident. He had missed that tan and toned body.

"Just hanging out with the guys. Being cramped up in that arena made us want to go out," Tahno answered as he waved to the bartender. "Give me a moon peach bomb," He looked at Korra's drink. "Are you seriously drinking juice at a night club?" Tahno snickered.

Korra glared at Bolin and stuck out her bottom lip. Bolin nervously laughed and shrugged at her.

"Not everyone needs alcohol to have a good time," Asami defended Korra.

Surprisingly, Tahno didn't find Asami to be attractive like most guys would.

"A good drink once in awhile won't harm you, princess," Tahno scoffed.

Mako glared at Tahno. He didn't appreciate his new nickname for Asami. Mako gave the firebender a smug smile.

"Bartender get this girl what I'm having," Tahno said. "It's on me, uh-vatar."

"Um, thanks," Korra half smiled. She wasn't sure if she would like it or not. She did love moon peaches, though, so she wasn't too worried.

"Whelp, I'm off to where the ladies are," Bolin smiled as he got up.

"Good luck, Bo," Korra laughed.

"He's gonna need it," Mako smugly joked.

"I love this song! Let's dance," Asami said as the song changed.

Mako's face quickly filled with worry as Asami practically drug him to the dance-floor. He didn't want Tahno and Korra to be alone together.

'Stop worrying about her, and have a good time with your GIRLFRIEND.' Mako said to himself.

"This is so good," Korra complimented Tahno's choice of drink.

"Yeah. One of my favorite drinks here," Tahno smirked.

"So, I'm guessing you come here often," Korra assumed.

"You could say that. So what are you all dressed up for? Wait; don't tell me. You're trying to impress the street rat," He said in a non-caring tone.

Korra looked down. Was it that obvious? She knew that this wasn't her. She never seeked attention like she had tonight. Tahno noticed the sadness creep across Korra's face.

"If it helps any- I think you look pretty damn good," Tahno complimented her.

"Really?" Korra was surprised. He'd never complimented her before. "I don't feel like myself in this to be honest," She chuckled.

"That's the point of night clubs, uh-vatar. Having a good time and looking good is what it's all about. Speaking of having fun, how about I get you another drink. It's on me," An evil smirk formed on Tahno's face.

"I'm okay. We just got here; I don't want to get drunk already."

"I'll take that drink, handsome," A provocatively dressed woman who was eavesdropping interrupted. "You don't wanna waste your money on this broad," She pointed towards Korra.

"You can have him," Korra's face showed no interest in fighting. Surprisingly Korra laughed before walking away.

Tahno was disappointed. Usually girls would fight over him, but it kind of made him want her more. He stared at Korra as she walked away. He became lost in the movement of her hips. The girl that wanted him got the message and eventually left Tahno to himself.

Korra looked around for her friends. She saw Bolin, but he was with a girl. She didn't want to be a cock-block, and of course Mako was with Asami still. The avatar sadly walked towards an empty table and sat down. She wanted to get Mako out of her mind, so she could have fun. Before she could even try to stop thinking of him, a form appeared in front of her and sat down. She quickly looked up.

"Shady Shin?" Korra was confused.

"What? Have we met? I'd think I would remember such a pretty face."

Korra glared at him. She definitely didn't think that a criminal would try to hook up with her.

"Forget it. You're too old for me," Korra sighed.

"How about I take you for a ride in my new car? Come on! You clearly aren't having fun here," he persuaded.

Was it bad that Korra was actually considering this? Did she need to get over Mako that badly? She just needed to clear her head, and a car ride in a new car sounded like a good way to do it. Maybe it was the alcohol talking but Korra decided to accept.

"Just a quick ride," Korra accepted. She definitely wasn't thinking right. All she could think about was having a good time.

Shady Shin slyly grinned as he walked behind Korra to leave the club.

**A/N: If you want to see a better picture of the gangs outfits to the club, then I'll put the link for that on my profile. :) Please Review!**


End file.
